


Komaeda's Obsession

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Gen, Kidnapping, Obsessive Love, Violence, Yandere, nagito komaeda x reader - Freeform, yandere komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: Komaeda wants to commit himself fully to you, and only you. Even if his love isn’t exactly reciprocated.





	Komaeda's Obsession

Imagine being woken up in the middle of the night, to the sound of a knock at your door. Despite the warm summer breeze of the island, you prefer to keep everything closed and locked–some might call it paranoia, but with the threat of being murdered by your classmates looming over your head, you prefer to call it basic safety precautions. 

Your head fuzzy from only just waking up, you throw off the covers with a soft sigh, unsure of who would be knocking at such a late hour. Of course, you realize it could be Saionji, who has visited you on more than one occasion due to night terrors–and, being one of the very few people she can trust not to tell anyone, it’s a very likely possibility. So, as you pad towards the door and carefully pull it open, it confuses you at first as to why the person you’re staring at is at eye level.

Who is not a young-looking girl, but a boy.

Whose hair is white instead of blonde.

And whose eyes seem to pierce a freezing dagger straight into your heart.

It’s Komaeda. Komaeda, the one who, after being instrumental in the deaths of two of your friends, attempted to convince you to listen to his reasoning. The one who grabbed you by the shoulders and told you he loved you, even while you were still in shock following Teruteru’s execution. And the last time you had seen him was when Nekomaru and Kazuichi had knocked him out and dragged him away, promising you they’d tie him up in the old building, for you and everyone else’s sakes.

He’s here. He’s unbound. And he’s got a vase from the hall of the old hotel, clutched tightly in his grip. And before you can even scream, he raises it above his head and everything goes dark.

When your vision starts to come back, all you can feel in your head is pain. That, and the feeling of something warm trickling down your forehead…by the light splattering on your clothes, you can guess that it might be blood. Your forehead is bleeding…

Because Komaeda came to you in the night, and knocked you out cold.

As you find the strength to get up, there’s still one more obstacle in the way–your hands are tied behind your back, and with a glance over your shoulder, you can tell that the cuffs are connected to a chain, that’s tied around the leg of one of the heavy tables in the corner of the room. You’re back in the old hotel building, and you’re struggling to find some way to escape, to call for help–and just as you start to cry out that you’ve been kidnapped, someone opens the door to greet you.

“Good morning, sunshine…”

Your heart sinks. It’s your captor, your obsessive admirer–and sitting up at once, you shuffle away from him as soon as he steps into the room, a plate in his hands. He only smiles, and closes the door shut with his foot, coming closer and closer until he can kneel in front of you, and set down the plate laden with some eggs and toast.

“I brought you breakfast. Ah, this is kind of nice…I feel like your husband, bringing you breakfast in bed, ha..”

He pulls out a fork from his pocket, ignoring the fearful look in your eyes as you stare him down. He’s so calm, you think…it’s like he’s not even aware of what he’s done.

“L-Let me go, Komaeda…I don’t belong here…”

His eyes shoot up to meet yours, and to your total shock and disdain, he laughs.

“Oh, of course you don’t, darling! You don’t belong here at all…you deserve to live in a mansion, with every whim catered to and every servant kneeling at your feet. You deserve only the best, for being humanity’s greatest hope.”

The more he speaks, the more fearful you become–because now you know for certain that he’s even crazier than you thought. He slides the plate aside for the moment, to crawl up and take your face in his hands, a calm smile on his face as he murmurs to you.

“I just have to test them…get them to hold out, just a little longer, and see how much they can take. I’ll even kill someone, if that’s what it takes…I’ll kill everyone, if it means I can be alone with you…”

By now you’re trembling completely–but as you desperately shift to try and get further away from him, a soft cling echoes behind you. By the way you’re suddenly able to move your wrist freely, you can tell that Komaeda must have not clasped the handcuffs on all the way–and in a flash of terror, you know that this is it. If you want to make your escape, you need to make it now, before he inevitably notices.

With a loopy grin on his face, Komaeda leans in even closer, obviously intending on kissing you…but before it can happen, you commit to something quite bold.

You tilt your chin, and crack him right in the nose with your forehead.

With your arms now completely free, and your classmate’s face splashed with blood from his broken nose, you push past your captor and make a break for the hallway door. This is it, you’re so, so close to freedom–all you have to do is burst out of this rickety old building, and surely someone will see you on their way to breakfast. You’ll be saved, and they’ll tie Komaeda up even tighter than before, so you can finally get a good night’s sleep-!

“Hrk-!”

But it seems your thoughts are farther ahead than your actions, as before your fingertips even brush the handle to the dining hall door, you’re taken right to the ground by a strong force.

Komaeda’s full-on tackled you, quickly pinning your wrists to the floor and sitting firmly on top of your hips, to keep you grounded as you kick frantically and curse him to get off. Struggling to keep you down, he fiddles with something in his coat pocket–and before you know it, he’s tied your hands together once more with a spare length of rope. You’re trapped, once more.

“You…hah…you hurt me…but I’ll be fine. I shouldn’t have expected you to accept my devotion so quickly…”

He pants, and turning your head slightly, you catch a glimpse of Komaeda’s bloody, bruised face–as well as the concerned expression he’s got on. He doesn’t even look angry, just a bit disappointed.

“…I know it’s strange, but I love you! I promise, I love you more than anything else! More than anyone else ever could!”

He rambles on and on, but you’re already through with listening. All you want is to be set free…but with how obsessed Komaeda seems to be, you know that this is going to be so much harder to escape than you thought.

“…I need to go. I’m going to let them see me, and let them chase me down–but then, I’ll find a place to hide. And I’ll come back, no later than midnight. Okay?”

You keep your mouth shut, and he sighs, getting to his feet to carefully step off of you, and place a hand on the door handle.

“I love you.”

Silence.

“…”

And with a soft sigh, he opens the door and leaves, locking it firmly behind him. Not only that, but you can also hear the heavy scraping of something being moved–likely a table or a stack of boxes, so that no force on earth can open your prison. 

Finally alone since this ordeal has started, you struggle to sit up, and rest your back against the wall. You’re tired, so tired, you can’t think of anything else but getting some sleep…and as you close your eyes and nod off, your busy mind swirls with how you’ll attempt to escape until Komaeda returns.


End file.
